


masterpiece

by dendryllio



Series: flintwood drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “you know, you always look so much better when i mark you up.”
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: flintwood drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913431
Kudos: 76





	masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> the first in a series of flintwood smut dialogue prompt drabbles  
> not proofread

“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.” Oliver’s thick Scottish accent rang through the quiet room, his lover panting under his grip, splayed out on the bed like a gorgeous, albeit vulgar, painting.

Red blooming marks lay in a trail across Marcus’s neck and down to his chest, Oliver sitting back on his heels in between his boyfriend’s legs and admiring his work.

“You look like art.”

Marcus turned his face to the side as a blush spread across it, never wanting Oliver to see the effect his words had on the smaller man.

“So lovely under me.” A mark sucked harshly in the center of his collarbone. “Painted with my kisses.” A bite on his perked rosy nipple.  _ Nngh,  _ restrained moans escaping Marcus’s mouth. 

“Just wanna sign my name, love. You’re my masterpiece.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated, peace and love !


End file.
